Baile de fin de curso
by Megumi014
Summary: Esta historia va de el baile de fin de curso de Kagome, a quien invitará? IKa, un poco de SM
1. los preparativos

N/A: Hola minna-san!!! ^^ Este es mi primer fanfic, espero que os guste. Yo no he visto la serie y solo he leído hasta el tomo 5, así que si los personajes de Miroku o Sango no me salen muy bien no me peguen ^^U.  
  
Aquí va el primer fanfic de megumi014:  
  
Baile de fin de curso  
  
Cap 1: Los preparativos  
  
Kagome estaba en su habitación, en la época actual. Pronto acabaría el curso y vendrían las vacaciones.  
  
-.- Kagome estaba ensimismada pensando en todo el tiempo libre que tendría a partir de aquel momento.o no. Ya que Inuyasha no le dejaría en paz con lo de la Shikon no Tama.  
  
-¡Kagome! ¡A cenar!- le llamo su madre desde el piso de abajo.  
  
-¡Ya voy!- grito ella mientras se levantaba de la cama.  
  
-Ya llevo dos días aquí. ¿Cuanto tiempo me dejará Inuyasha que me quede?- Pensó la miko mientras bajaba las escaleras.  
  
Kagome entró en el comedor donde ya estaban sentados su hermano Sota y su abuelo.  
  
-Kagome, ¿quieres que mañana vayamos a comprarte un vestido para el baile de la semana que viene?- sugirió la madre de Kagome cuando empezaron a comer.  
  
-¿Baile?...¡Es verdad! ¡El baile de fin de curso!- pensó Kagome- Está bien. Mañana después de salir de clase podemos ir a comprarlo.  
  
Una vez hubo acabado de comer subió a su habitación. Se puso el pijama y se acostó en la cama.  
  
-¿Con quien iré al baile?- Dijo distraídamente. Sus pensamientos volaron a otra época centrados en cierto chico con orejas de perro, con ojos dorados y pelo plateado.Ahora que pienso, dijeron que este año se podía invitar a gente de fuera del colegio. Además, tengo una invitación para otra pareja, sea de donde sea.  
  
Una imagen pasó por su mente. Ella, Inuyasha, Miroku y Sango, los cuatro en el baile. Seguramente sería muy divertido. Ellos nunca han estado en un baile como ese.  
  
-Mañana por la noche, después de comprar el vestido, iré a la época de las guerras civiles e intentaré que vengan, por su cuenta o a la fuerza. (Que cruel ^^U).  
  
Y con ese pensamiento se durmió.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Al día siguiente Kagome fue a la escuela. Toda la mañana pasó normalmente, pero a la hora del almuerzo, Hôjô se acercó a Kagome y pidió hablar con ella en privado.  
  
-Higurashi, ya se que todavía queda una semana. pero. - se le notaba ligeramente incómodo y nervioso- yo.- y juntando todo el valor que tenía dijo:- ¿Querrías ir conmigo al baile de fin de curso?  
  
Aquella simple pregunta hizo que Kagome se sorprendiera mucho y a la vez se ruborizara.  
  
-¡Me ha pedido que vaya con él al baile!, no me lo creo. Pero yo todavía no he hablado con Inuyasha. Me da mucha pena, ¿que podría hacer con él? Yo quiero ir con Inuyasha, ¿Pero y si él no quiere venir conmigo? ¿QUE HAGO?- Todas esas preguntas y pensamientos pasaron por la cabeza de Kagome.  
  
-¿Higurashi? ¿Higurashi?- dijo Hôjô mientras balanceaba una mano por delante de la miko.- ¿Te ocurre algo?  
  
-. ¿Eh?, ¡No!, no me pasa nada, tranquilo- dijo Kagome saliendo de su trance.  
  
-¿Y bien? Que. ¿Qué me dices?  
  
-Yo., lo siento pero tengo que pensarlo- contestó Kagome sin querer hacerle daño.  
  
-Bu.Bueno. Ya te llamaré de aquí a un par de días. ¡Hasta luego!- dijo mientras se alejaba deprisa.  
  
En ese momento las amigas de Kagome se acercaron corriendo.  
  
-¡¿Qué te ha dicho?!- preguntó una de ellas.  
  
-¡Dínoslo todo!- exclamó otra.  
  
-Me ha dicho que si quería salir al baile con él- contestó Kagome un poco abrumada.  
  
-¿QUE?-gritaron al unisono sus amigas.  
  
-¿Y que le has contestado?- comentó la primera de ellas.  
  
-Creo que no iré con él- dijo Kagome pensando en ir al baile con Inuyasha.  
  
-¿POR QUÉ?- gritaron de nuevo las tres a la vez. (Vaya, menuda compenetración ^-^)  
  
-Es que tengo pensado ir con otro.- dijo mientras le subían los colores.  
  
-Vaya.jijiji.con que Kagome está enamorada ¿Eh?- dijo pícaramente la tercera.  
  
-¡No!, bueno.es decir. ¡No!- dijo Kagome confundida.  
  
-¿Y quien es?  
  
- No...No te lo puedo decir.  
  
-Pues si le quieres, asegúrate de bailar la última canción con él.  
  
-¿Por qué?-preguntó la miko.  
  
-Por que dicen que si bailas la última canción con el chico que te gusta y al finalizar le das un beso seréis felices para siempre.  
  
A Kagome le vino la imagen de Inuyasha y esa imagen se fue acercando a sus labios, cada vez más cerca. más cerca.  
  
-¡Pero que dices!- dijo ella totalmente roja.  
  
-¡jajaja!-rieron sus amigas.  
  
-Bueno Kagome nosotras nos vamos, que ya empiezan las clases, si tu te quieres quedar aquí pensando en el hombre misterioso ya vendrás.  
  
-¡Esperadme!  
  
Y así continuaron las clases hasta la hora de salir, hora en la que Kagome comenzó a ir de tienda en tienda con su madre buscando un bonito vestido.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Ya llevaban dos horas dando vueltas y Kagome no veía ninguno que le gustara. Quería un vestido con el que llamar la atención de Inuyasha.  
  
-Pero en que estoy pensando. Si Inuyasha nunca se fijaría en mí llevara lo que llevara.  
  
-Kagome, ¿A quien vas a invitar al baile? Si lo supiera seguro que es más fácil encontrar un vestido- dijo su madre.  
  
-¿Qué?- preguntó Kagome saliendo de sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ya lo sé, seguro que vas a invitar a ese amigo tuyo de las orejas de perro ^^.  
  
-¿¡Que!? O///O.  
  
-^^ jujuju como lo he adivinado.Pues antes he visto en una tienda un vestido perfecto, ven que te lo enseñe.  
  
-Pero.Pero.  
  
-¡Vamos!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Kagome salió del vestidor con una gran sonrisa en la cara.  
  
El vestido era más bien un kimono verde claro, con unas bonitas flores de un color rosa difuminado, tenia una obertura mas bien pronunciada en el muslo izquierdo y venía a conjunto con unos pequeños guantes también verdes, como el kimono. También se compro unos zapatos de tacón abiertos y cogidos con una tira.  
  
-¡Es precioso!- exclamó Kagome con los ojos brillantes.  
  
-Ahora que ya tenemos el vestido solo hará falta elegir el peinado.  
  
-Hai (si)-contestó Kagome, mientras volvían para casa.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Continuará.  
  
N/A: ¿¿¿Les ha gustado??? Este es el primer capítulo. Ya se que de momento no hay mucho romance, pero intentaré que haya más en los próximos capítulos. Tranquilos no será una serie muy larga ^^ no os aburriré con mi historia más de la cuenta. También más adelante intentaré poner la pareja M/S, aunque tal vez no.  
  
Todo depende de los rewiews  
  
¡¡¡Pongan rewiews por favoooor!!!  
  
Megumi014 


	2. Invitaciones

N/A: Hola a todos!!! Este es el segundo capítulo de la serie "baile de fin de curso". Espero que os guste ^^. ¡Están apunto de sacar el tomo 6! Pronto podré disfrutar de 10 capítulos +. Repito: No he visto la serie y solo he leído hasta el tomo 5, así que si no me salen bien los personajes de Sango o Miroku no me peguen ^^U.  
  
Baile de fin de curso  
  
Cap: 2: Invitaciones  
  
Época de las guerras civiles:  
  
Inu-yasha estaba sentado en la rama de su árbol observando a Miroku y a Shippo conversar animadamente mientras Sango se dedicaba a escuchar.  
  
-¿Cuanto tiempo piensa tardar en venir esa chica?- Pensó molesto Inu-yasha- No quiero malgastar más tiempo sin buscar la Shikon no Tama.  
  
-¡AAAAA! ¡¡¡Maldito pervertido!!! ¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?- Exclamó Sango furiosa mientras le arreaba una bofetada a Miroku para que apartara su mano de cierta zona no permitida para él ni para nadie en el cuerpo de Sango.  
  
-¡Auch! ¡Yo no he hecho nada!, simplemente te limpiaba un poco la falda del polvo que tenía- contestó el houshi sobándose la mejilla del golpe que le había dado.  
  
-grrrrrrrrr- fue la única cosa que gesticuló Sango.  
  
-Adultos.No hay quien los entienda.Se pasan el día coqueteando - dijo Shippo ganándose una mirada enfadada de Sango.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Una vez hubo llegado a casa, Kagome se dio un baño y preparó la mochila para marcharse. Cuando se hubo despedido de su familia se dirigió al pozo devora huesos y se tiró.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-Ese olor...Kagome...- Inu-yasha no se lo pensó dos veces y fue saltando de rama en rama hasta llegar al pozo de donde estaba saliendo la chica.  
  
Cuando salió y la vio completamente Inu-yasha sintió como si el corazón le diera un vuelco. Hacía tanto que no la veía...su cara, su sonrisa, sus ojos.- ¡Pero en que estoy pensando!- meditó Inu-yasha molesto consigo mismo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-¡Inu-yasha!, vaya no pensé que me vendrías a recibir cuando saliera del pozo ¬¬, seguro que estabas tan ocupado con la perla...  
  
-¬¬  
  
-Ha venido...No me lo esperaba... (Sonrisa melancólica) quizás sí tengo alguna oportunidad de que venga al baile conmigo.- pensó Kagome.  
  
-¡Vamos! Quiero comenzar a reunir trozos de la Shikon no Tama cuanto antes.- Dijo Inu-yasha.  
  
-Esto...  
  
-¿Que?  
  
-Nada.  
  
-¿Cómo se lo digo?- Pensó Kagome poniéndose nerviosa mientras caminaban hacia el pueblo.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
-¡Kagome!- Exclamó lleno de alegría el pequeño youkai mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de la chica.  
  
-Buenas tardes Kagome-sama- dijo Miroku.  
  
-¡Kagome-chan! me alegro de que hayas venido ^^- dijo Sango.  
  
-Hola a todos ^^- respondió Kagome mientras bajaba a Shippo de sus brazos.  
  
-Tsk.- murmuró Inu-yasha.  
  
-Tengo una buena noticia para daros- informó Kagome.  
  
-¿Que solo falta un trozo de la Shikon no Tama y sabes donde se encuentra? -dijo Inu-yasha.  
  
-¿Que has traído dulces?-dijo Shippo.  
  
-¿Que has pensado tener un hijo conmigo?- (¿hace falta que diga de quien vino esa frase -_-U?)  
  
-¿Que has encontrado una cura para que Miroku deje de ser un pervertido?- dijo molesta Sango al oír la frase del houshi.  
  
-No. Tengo invitaciones para un baile de fin de curso^^.  
  
-...- (silencio total)  
  
-ò-ó, oh vamos, no me digáis que no queréis ir. ¡Pero si es divertidísimo!  
  
-Esto...Kagome... ¿Qué es un baile de fin de curso?- preguntó tímidamente Shippo.  
  
-¿Que? ¿Qué no lo sabéis?  
  
-No- dijo sencillamente Miroku.  
  
Kagome pensó: - mejor, jujuju, así no será tan difícil convencerlos ^^-  
  
-Pues veréis, un baile es una fiesta donde van chicos y chicas a bailar (sencilla explicación, ¿no?).  
  
-¿Chicas?- dijo el houshi con ideas libidinosas.  
  
-Si, se ha de ir por parejas, así que Miroku, tú irás con Sango. Y tu Inuyasha...tu...con... conmigo.-dijo ruborizada y esperando la respuesta del medio youkai.  
  
Mientras Kagome seguía en silencio, se oía un lejano murmullo de las quejas de Sango por ir con Miroku. Pero la miko solo tenía vista y oída puestas en Inuyasha.  
  
-¿Porqué Kagome se habrá puesto nerviosa solo por decir que vaya con ella?, supongo que no será para tanto un baile de esos, ¿no?, que será eso de bailar. ¿Un chico? ¿Una chica?... ¿de pareja?- de repente oyó la voz de Miroku que le sacó de sus pensamientos.  
  
-¡jejeje! habrá muchas chicas a las que abrazarse y bailar pegados...- dio Miroku, que sabía muy bien que era eso de bailar...  
  
-¿abrazados?-comenzó a asustarse Inuyasha.  
  
-juntos moviéndose lentamente...- continuó Miroku.  
  
-¿juntos?- continuó muy nervioso el medio youkai.  
  
-Y por supuesto...besarse a la luz de la luna..., ¿verdad mi querida Sango? ¿Querrás darme un hij.?-.  
  
-¡Blonk!- Sango acababa de darle con su boomerang gigante.  
  
-¡Besarse!- Acabó aterrado Inuyasha.- ¡Ni de broma!  
  
-No pienso ir a bailar al baile ese ridículo, prefiero seguir buscando la Shikon no Tama.- dijo al fin Inuyasha.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Continuará...  
  
N/A: Siento dejarlo así, pero hoy no conseguía inspirarme ^^U El próximo capítulo será: "convenciendo al tozudo de Inuyasha" ¿que les parece? Manden reviews!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megumi014 


	3. Convenciendo al terco de Inuyasha

N/A: MIL PERDONES!!!. TT es que ya llevo mucho tiempo sin inspiración. Lo siento muchooo. Como compensación intentaré que este capítulo sea más largo de los que acostumbro a hacer. Respecto a los capítulos anteriores decir que ya he leído hasta el tomo 22 y ya conozco todos los personajes.

**Capítulo 3: Convenciendo al terco de Inuyasha**

Resumen

-¿_Porqué Kagome se habrá puesto nerviosa solo por decir que vaya con ella?, supongo que no será para tanto un baile de esos, ¿no?, que será eso de bailar. ¿Un chico? ¿Una chica?... ¿de pareja?-_ de repente oyó la voz de Miroku que le sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡jejeje! habrá muchas chicas a las que abrazarse y bailar pegados...- dio Miroku, que sabía muy bien que era eso de bailar...

-¿_abrazados_?-comenzó a asustarse Inuyasha.

-juntos moviéndose lentamente...- continuó Miroku.

-¿_juntos_?- continuó muy nervioso el medio youkai.

-Y por supuesto...besarse a la luz de la luna..., ¿verdad mi querida Sango? ¿Querrás darme un hij...?-.

-¡Blonk!- Sango acababa de darle con su boomerang gigante.

-_¡Besarse!-_ Acabó aterrado Inuyasha.-_ ¡Ni de broma!_

-No pienso ir a bailar al baile ese ridículo, prefiero seguir buscando la Shikon no Tama.- dijo al fin Inuyasha.

-¿Que?- preguntó Kagome

-Lo que oyes. No tengo ninguna intención de ir contigo a ninguno de esos bailes.-dijo rotundamente Inuyasha.

-¿Y por que no?- continuó insistiendo Kagome.

-Para empezar...no se bailar.- dijo el Hanyou.

-Yo te puedo enseñar.-siguió la miko.

-No, sencillamente no iré.

-Vamos...-imploró la chica.

-Nop.

-¡Osuwari!

-Auch- se lamentó Inuyasha cuando cayó al suelo.

-Vas a ir, sino no te pienso ayudar a recolectar los trozos de la Shikon no Tama,

¿entendido?-Dijo enfadada Kagome.

-¿Y por que no vas con Miroku?- preguntó Inuyasha molesto- Sango parece que tampoco tiene ganas de ir. Por que no vais vosotros dos y me dejáis tranquilo. ¬¬

-¡POR QUE TENGO DOS INVITACIONES Y QUIERO IR CONTIGO!- gritó Kagome sin pensar lo que decía.

Inuyasha abrió los ojos sorprendidos ante el arrebato de la chica.

Kagome se ruborizó y agregó para que los demás no la oyeran:

-¿Qué...Qué no ves que Sango quiere ir con Miroku y Miroku con Sango? Deja que vayan juntos, seguro que les hace ilusión...

Inuyasha escuchó la explicación de Kagome y de pronto sintió algo en el pecho... ¿Decepción? "Deja de pensar cosas raras"-se dijo Inuyasha a si mismo.

-Como quieras, si tanta ilusión te hace iré, pero te advierto que no pienso bailar ¬¬

Kagome se alarmó. Tenía que bailar a toda costa el último baile con Inuyasha.

-Bueno... ¿Seguro que no quieres bailar ni el último baile conmigo? Si quieres en vez de ir contigo se lo pido a Hôjo...

-¿Hôjo?- dijo de pronto un celoso Inuyasha- Déjalo, con ese nombre no creo ni que sepa bailar. Ya bailaré contigo el último baile ese, aunque no se como se hace.

-¡Bien! Esto... quiero decir... me alegro de que quieras bailar conmigo Inuyasha- dijo Kagome intentando no parecer muy emocionada.

En aquel momento se acercaron Shippo, Miroku y Sango.

-Oye Kagome, y si vosotros cuatro vais a tu mundo ¿con quien me quedo yo?- preguntó Shippo bastante triste.

-Puedes quedarte con la vieja Kaede- dijo Kagome intentando animarle- antes del baile te traeré un montón de dulces para que te los comas mientras no estamos, ¿deacuerdo?

A Shippo se le iluminó la cara al oír la palabra "dulces" y asintió fuertemente mientras canturreaba: dulces, dulces, dulces...

-¿Y nosotros que hacemos Kagome-sama?- preguntó Miroku- ¿Hemos de llevar alguna ropa especial? ¿O puedo llevar mi túnica?

-Esto... creo que sería mejor que os llevara de compras en mi mundo, y así de paso a ver si encuentro algo para disimular las orejitas de inuyasha...- respondió Kagome.

-¿Qué hay de malo en mis "orejitas"?- dijo Inuyasha mosqueado.

-Dejemoslo- dijo Kagome con desaliento- el baile es de aquí una semana más o menos. Si queréis podemos intentar buscar algún fragmento más durante 2 o 3 días y luego ir a mi mundo a prepararnos.

-Por mí perfecto- digo Miroku.

-Y por mí también- agregó Sango.

-...

-¿Inuyasha?

-¡Vale, Vale! Como queráis.

-Perfecto - dijo Kagome sonriéndo.

Y dicho eso el grupo se puso en marcha de nuevo en busca del algún fragmento perdido.

Continuara...

Lo sientooooo se que he escrito muy poco en éste capítulo TT perdón... pero rebuscando por el ordenador he visto el fanfic de inuyasha y me he acordado de que llevo más de un año sin actualizar XD. Y he decidido escribir por lo menos un poco para irme poniendo en marcha.

Creo que en 2 o 3 capítulos el fanfic estará terminado ï a ver si para la semana que viene escribo otro capítulo

Megumi014

PD: Muchas gracias por los reviews que me habéis enviedo hasta ahora espero que me enviéis alguno más jejeje así me animo a escribir más capítulos.


End file.
